Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. Note: Preferred image size, especially for character pages, is 300 pixels or larger. If you have a smaller image and can't resize it or replace it with a larger one, feel free to ask someone else for help. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thank you! Albums *Jim Henson Presents Silly Songs -- better quality *The Best of Oscar the Grouch Books *Baby Kermit & the Magic Trunk * Children and Television: Lessons from Sesame Street * First Steps -- better quality * First Times * How to Get to Sesame Street -- better quality * Jim Henson: From Puppets to Muppets * Just Joking * Oscar's Grouchy Day * Who's Who on Sesame Street -- coloring book, 1977 version * Wubba-Wubba Woo! * Short, Green and Handsome -- better quality * Moving Right Along -- better quality * Chickens are People, Too! -- better quality * Froggy Mountain Breakdown -- better quality * On the Town -- better quality Merchandise * Miss Piggy's Art Masterpiece Calendar * Carl's Jr. Muppet Parade of Stars Toys bag with adult Skeeter on it * Most of the Muppet Posters * Most of the Sigma Ceramics * Mother Goose Stories (Play-Along Video) -- better quality * Neat Stuff To Know and To Do -- better quality * Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear -- better quality * Peek-A-Boo: A Big Surprise for Little People -- better quality * Children's Songs and Stories * Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook * The Kermit and Piggy Story * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume I -- see volume II * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume III -- see volume II * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume IV -- see volume II * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume V -- see volume II * I'm Glad I'm Me -- better quality * Getting Ready to Read -- better quality, original cover * Learning to Add and Subtract -- better quality * Getting Ready for School (video) -- better quality Characters The Muppet Show *Boo Mortmorkinson *The Bouncing Borcellino Brothers *Butch the Tiger *Canary *The Falling Alfonsos *Harold the Woodpecker *Horn *Les, Lee and Warren *Spaghetti *The Teeterini Family *Two-Headed Woman Recurring Sketches *Veterinarian's Hospital -- production or promotional photograph (not a screenshot) for the top of the article Muppets Tonight *The Bird Announcer *Composta Heap *Ernest Pleth *Francois Fromage and his Dancing Cheeses *The Rock Lobsters Muppet Movies *Samuel Arrow from Muppet Treasure Island *Donny Dodo (larger image) from Follow That Bird *Marie Dodo (larger image) from Follow That Bird Sesame Street *Annie *Aunt Chloe *Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk *Cousin Bear *David Finch *Any missing Elmo Variants (from Elmo's World) *The Fastest Person in the Kingdom *Felix the Grouch *Fenwick *Furline Huskie *Googel *Grand High Triangle Lover *Jackman Wolf *Mel *Rocky the Cat *The Smartest Person in the Kingdom *Telly Monster as Telly Bear Bear in the Big Blue House *Luna - fourth season *The Possums *Ray the Sun *Shadow Dog City *Colleen Barker *Ace Yu *Terri Springer *Pomeroy *Officer Fuzzy Fraggle Rock *P.K. *Poobahs (besides the present image) *Rumple Fraggle *Skenfrith (in different forms, maybe?) *Young Storyteller Fraggle Muppet Babies *Baby Robin *Camilla Muppet Kids * Scooter and Skeeter's Dad Human Characters *Charlie the Ogre *Hiroshi *Long John Silver *Mrs. Bluveridge *Savion Other * Herry with eyelids *Lyle the Sock (from Big Bag) *Pearl Sinclair (from Dinosaurs) * Red with eyelids * Wembley with eyelids Celebrities Celebrities on this list either do not have pictures currently, or their current image does not reflect their connection with a Henson production or needs image improvement. Include productions and dates when possible. *Antonio Sabato Jr. - Frito-Lay Commercial (1996) *Tatyana Ali - Wow, You're a Cartoonist! *Debbie Allen - Muppet Magazine issue 2 *Carol Alt - She Drives Me Crazy or Larry King Live (Kermit Hosting) (April 1, 1994) *Pierce Brosnan - Muppets Tonight Episode 204 *Brad Garrett - Sesame Street Season 35 *Faith Hill - The Stepford Wives, Sesame Street *Charles Kimbrough- 300px size, any source *India.Arie - Sesame Street Episode 4100 *John Leguizamo - Sesame Street Episode 4013 (2002) Muppet Mentions *''An American Werewolf in London'' - Frank Oz cameo *''Being There'' - the Sesame Street scene, Fran Brill *''The Blues Brothers'' - Muppet toys scene, Frank Oz cameo Locations/Props *Charlie's Restaurant (exterior image from unknown Sesame Street sketch) *Day Care Center *Boomerang Fish *The Admiral Benbow Inn (interior) *Hooper's Store Title Cards *''The Sesame Street Special'' (broadcast version) *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' *''Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever'' Misc * Gerry Parkes headhsot Category:Muppet Wiki